The Meaning Of Family
by mickys411
Summary: Egon is asked to visit not just his brother, but his parents, whom he hasn't seen in years
1. Chapter 1

It had been a quite a busy morning for the ghostbusters.  
Since around 8am, the team spent a good part of the day so far,racing back and forth to the firehouse from jobs dropping off roaming vapors and appreartions in the containment unit.  
By the time they finished the last job, it was 12:30 in the afternoon.  
"What a day we've had," spoke Ray.  
"I forgot how much running around we do on the job," added Peter, who had just returned to ghostbusting about two weeks ago, after recovering from a double kidney transplant operation.  
"Hey it's a great excuse to get back into shape," Winston pointed out, as he along with Jeanie were the donors.  
"As long as you two don't over do.  
Don't forget, you both under went major surgeries," Egon cautioned.  
Thankfully, there were no more calls after the last job, so the ghostbusters were able to do what they had to speratly, as well as take a breather.

Winston took the car to meet his new wife Grace to attend an event at his newly adopted niece and nephew's school, Ray and his fiancé Jenny were meeting for lunch, along with going over plans for their wedding, after the two of them grabbed lunch for themselves, Peter took it easy and gave a call to his wife Dana, checking on her and the kids, and Egon who's wife Jeanie had taken their daughter to the doctor, went to the lab and caught up on paper work and test results.  
Egon was in the middle of going over some ecto samples from the last job, when he heard a voice.  
"We're home," said the voice.  
Egon looked up to see Jeanie standing by the doorway, holding Lila in her car seat.  
He kissed his wife and asked as Jeanie entered the lab, "How did Lila's 5 month check-up go?"  
Jeanie placed the car seat on a table and answered, "Doctor's says' she healthy, she gained another pound and grew 2 more inches and she didn't even cry when the doctor gave her a shot.  
She just gave him a dirty look."  
"The same one I used to give to Venkman when he wasn't paying attention?"  
"The very same one."  
Egon looked at Lila with a smile as he took her out of the car seat and said, "You're getting so big fast baby girl.  
I wish I can keep you at this size forever."  
Indeed she was growing fast.  
At just nearly 5 months old, Lila had already learned how to roll over, crawl, wave, clap her hands, respond when her name is called, babble, hold a bottle on her own, and mastered using a sippy cup, hitting milstones at such a young age.  
Not to mention her hair was growing in from peach fuzz, to dark brown curls, and it seems her first teeth were pushing through the gums.  
"Egon, don't forget, babies grow up fast, and speaking of faces, Lila's making another right now," said Jeanie.  
She was right.  
Lila made the face indicating that she needed to be changed.  
"I'll take care of her," said Egon, who the took Lila into the bathroom.  
"Thanks.  
I'm going to make myself some coffee.  
Want some?"  
"Yes, please."

Just then, the phone rang.  
"I'll get," Jeanie called out from the kitchen.  
She answered the phone and spoke," Hello?"  
"Is Egon there?" asked a male voice through the receiver.  
At first Jeanie thought it was Peter, pulling a prank, but the voice was unfamiliar to her.  
"May I asked who this is please?" she asked.  
Before the calling could answer, Egon walked into the kitchen, holding Lila in his arms.  
"What a second here he is, said Jeanie, who turned to her husband and said, "Phone call for you Egon."  
Egon handed Lila to Jeanie, who gave him the phone.  
"Hello, he said into the phone.  
Jeanie could tell something was up, as Egon's face changed during the call.  
"What exactly do you want?" he asked the caller.  
Egon's eyes began to get full of anger.  
"No! he nearly barked, What makes you think I'm going to?  
A few moments of listening later, Egon let out a huge sigh and said, "Very well.  
If it will appease you.  
That was my wife by the way.  
Yes, I'm married and have a child now.  
Since when did you suddenly become interested in my social life?"  
Anyway, I'll see you in a few days.  
Good-bye."

Egon let out a huge sigh as he hung up the phone.  
"Egon, who was that?" Jeanie asked.  
"My brother Elon," Egon answered.  
"Your twin brother?  
The one who made your childhood a nightmare?"  
"The very one."  
"What did he want?"  
"Actually, our parents want to see us."  
"Hold on a minute.  
Your parents weren't even there for you growing up, and basically wanted nothing to do with you in your adult life, and now they want to see you.  
I wonder what they want."  
"I don't know.  
But I'm going to see them in Ill next week."  
"I'm coming with you and we'll bring Lila."  
"Jeanie, I appreciate your concern for my well being, but I don't want to drag you or Lila into this situation," said Egon.  
"Egon, it's only right that Lila knows her other set of grandparents.  
And besides, I would like to get to know my Mother and Father in-law as well," Jeanie pointed out.  
"OK, but be sure to pack enough warm clothes for Lila, it's rather chilly this time of year in the Midwest."  
Jeanie could still sense that Egon was very much uptight by what was going on, so she handed Lila to him.  
As the baby babbled smiled and kissed his face, a smile appeared upon Egon.  
"Thank baby girl, I feel better already," he said before nuzzling his nose onto Lila's, causing her to giggle.  
No matter how upset Egon felt about the situation, just looking into his daughter's face and eyes cheered him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Through at the rest of the day, all Egon thought about was the phone call.  
All these years after of not speaking to his family, birthdays and holidays passed and not a call not even a card was sent to either side.  
"Why do they want to see me now?" Egon thought.  
Later on that evening, Egon was giving Jeanie a hand at cooking dinner.  
Everyone was set to come over for their weekly ghostbusters family dinner.  
A chance when once a week, all four ghostbusters and their wives or soon to be spouses and families have a nice meal and catch up on their lives.  
Even while cutting up some vegetables, Egon's mind was still preoccupied.  
Suddenly, he felt something sharp.  
"Ow!  
Damn it!" he yelped.  
"Egon! carefully what you say in front of Lila," Jeanie pointed out, as their daughter was in the kitchen with them, sitting in her highchair.  
"Sorry, but I got myself," said Egon.  
"What happened?" Jeanie asked, as it was a rarity for him to curse.  
As it turned out, Egon had accidently poked his index finger with the knife and some blood appeared.  
"I'll go get a Band-Aid, " she said, as Egon ran his finger under the sink with soap and water.  
After washing and drying the finger carefully, Jeanie returned to the kitchen with a Band-Aid and wrapped it around the still lightly bled finger, after compressing it with a paper towel.  
Lila looked in curiosity, before Egon showed her his finger and said, "Sorry I said a bad word baby girl.  
But this is what happens when you don't pay attention with sharp objects."  
Lila responded by gripping her hand onto Egon's finger and giving it a kiss, which made him smile.  
"Aww, sweetpea, you kissed Daddy's boo-boo," said Jeanie.  
Lila then began to suck on the tip of Egon's finger.  
A habit that she picked up since she started teething.  
"I noticed she only does this with my fingers," said Egon.  
Jeanie took a teething ring out of the freezer, and handed it to Egon, who them was able to release his finger and place the ring into Lila's mouth.

About a half hour or so later, the four ghostbusters, Jeanie, Dana, Grace, and Jenny, along with Lila, Oscar, Peter Jr. and Tabitha sat at one table, while Jessica and Christopher shared a smaller one, as they all enjoyed dinner and conversation.  
During the course of the meal, Winston and Grace told everyone the great news that both Christopher placed high honor at the school's science fair with his home-made solar system project, while Jessica nailed her choir audition at the church, Ray and Jenny had picked the band for their wedding and had an appointment to meet with the florist the next day, and meanwhile, Dana had great news that the twins are now crawling and getting teeth, and Oscar is going to be learning how to use the p-o-t-t-y as Peter called it, before asking Jeanie and Egon, "So what about you two?"  
"Lila's teething as well, and her 5 month check-up went great today," Jeanie added.  
"Also, my brother Elon called," Egon added.  
"Your brother called you?" asked Ray.  
"Yes."  
"What does he want?" asked Peter.  
"Actually, he called on my parents behalf, they want to see us," Egon answered.  
"Why do they want to see you now after all these years?"  
"I don't know.  
I told Elon I was going, but after doing some thinking today.  
I'm calling him back in the morning that I've changed my mind.  
I mean, why all of a suddenly do they want to see me.  
They weren't there for me as a child, they didn't want anything to do with me during my years in college, or my adult life, why now?"  
"Egon, not that it's any of our business, but don't cancel your plans seeing your parents and brother," said Dana..  
"I know I didn't loss any family physically, but rather emotionally," said Egon.  
"Egon, I would give anything to have my Sister back," said Grace.  
"I feel the same way about my Dad, Jenny added, Nearly all of us have lost a parent or sibling."  
"Egon, you know I had a major falling out with my brothers after my parents died.  
I wish they would reach out for me," said Ray.  
"I agree with Ray.  
Reguardless of what your family wants, get in touch with them, Peter pointed out, I was able to do so with my Dad before he passed, and my Mom as well."  
"You should be lucky both you parents are still alive.  
I never knew mine, Winston pointed out, My Dad left before I was born and my Mom died when I was still a baby.  
I was just my grandma and I."  
After hearing what was said to him, Egon agreed, "You're right.  
I will give me a chance to tell them how I really feel."  
"I'm proud of you Egon for making that choice.  
It will give you a chance to show your family just how great of a person you have become," said Jeanie, as she held his hand.

A few days later, Egon, Jeanie and Lila were packed and headed out to meet his family.  
Despite being her first trip on a plane, Lila did very well, as she didn't cry and slept the whole ride.  
After the plane arrived, Egon rented a car and the three of them headed to a city, just outside the Chicago area.  
Even though it had been a long time since he had been in his home town and state, Egon was quite familiar with the area and gave some history of the town to Jeanie and Lila on the car ride.  
After about an hour of driving later, Egon pulled the car up in front of a house.  
As she got out of the car, Jeanie couldn't be her house at the look of the home, which turned out to be a mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Egon took the suitcases from the trunk, while Jeanie took Lila out of the car.  
"This sure is a large house," said Jeanie, taking another look over at the mansion.  
"Yes it is," Egon replied.  
While Jeanie heard from Peter and Ray used to joke about the fact that Egon was the only ghostbuster that came from 'money', she didn't realize until this moment that her husband did indeed came from a wealthy family.  
But none if it matter to her, and it certainly didn't matter to him either, as Egon never talked about or gave Peter or Ray (mostly Peter) a look if either of them talked about it.  
Jeanie could tell by his speaking that Egon had slight shakiness in his voice.  
She took her hand in his and said, "Don't worry, it will be fine," as Jeanie gave Egon a reassuring smile.  
Egon nodded, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.  
A few seconds later the door opened.  
Standing before them was a woman, who appeared to be in her late 60's, with light blonde colored hair, that was in a short style, and wearing a grey dress.  
The woman couldn't believe her eyes of who was standing before her.  
"Egon, is that you?" she asked.  
"Hello Mother," Egon respond.  
"I'm surprised to see you.  
You actually showed up."  
"Yes, and I hope you don't mind but I brought my family.  
This is my wife Jeanie and our daughter Lila, said Egon, who turned to Jeanie and said, "This is my Mother Eleanor Spengler."  
"It's very nice to finally you Ma'am," said Jeanie, as she extended her hand, which Eleanor didn't take.  
"Do come in," said Eleanor.  
Despite being taken back by the cold greeting, Egon, Jeanie and Lila entered the house.

Eleanor lead the three into the living room, where they were greeted by a man, who appeared to be in his late 60's as well, with short grey and white colored hair and dressed in a grey suit.  
"Egon, we didn't think you were coming," said the man.  
"Well, I made it Father, said Egon, as he extended his hand, but his Father didn't take it.  
"I see you've brought others with you."  
"Yes, my wife Jeanie and our daughter Lila.  
This is my Father Dr. Edward Spengler."  
"It's very nice to meet you to sir," said Jeanie.  
Like what happened with Eleanor, Edward did not accept Jeanie's handshake.  
"You will be staying in your old room," said Eleanor.  
"Thank you," spoke Egon.  
He, Jeanie and Lila headed upstairs to get settled.

Once the three walked into the bedroom, Egon and Jeanie unpacked.  
"Say Egon, I just noticed something.  
The bed is full sized and there's no crib for Lila," said Jeanie.  
"I'll take the floor and you and Lila could have the bed," said Egon.  
"Egon, you can't sleep on the floor in your own bedroom."  
"Quite alright.  
I've done it plenty of times."  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
"Your Father said you can use this, but remember to place it back in his study before you leave," said Eleanor, who brought a cot into the room.  
"Thank you Mother," spoke Egon.  
"Your brother just call.  
He'll be here tomorrow.  
By the way, dinner will be in about an hour."  
Eleanor then left the room.  
"At least now I have something to sleep on," said Egon, who tried to make light of the situation.  
"Egon, I can now understand why you were the way you used to be," said Jeanie.  
"It's only for a few days, so let's make the most of it."  
Egon finished unpacking, while Jeanie excused herself to the bathroom to change Lila.

About an hour or so later, Egon, his parents, Jeanie and Lila were in the dining room having dinner.  
Since there was no highchair for Lila, Jeanie had place the baby on her lap to feed her.  
"Let me feed her Jeanie," said Egon.  
"Are you sure?" Jeanie asked.  
"It's no trouble, I'll eat after I take care of Lila."  
"OK."  
Jeanie handed Lila to Egon, who placed her on his lap and fed her.  
Lila, who had also mastered eating with utensils, took a spoonful of carrot puree from her food tray, and placed it in her mouth as Egon said to her with a smile, "Does that taste good?"  
"Based on what I'm seeing, you two seem to coddle your child a lot," Edward pointed out.  
"I agree, that baby is pampered," Eleanor added.  
"Not all the time.  
Sometimes huggies depending what the sale is," said Jeanie, to which she and Egon chuckled.  
"Excuse me?" asked Eleanor.  
"You said our baby is pampered and I said not all the time.  
It could be huggies.  
It was a joke about whatever the store has on sale for the diapers."  
"Oh, you did your best dear," said Eleanor.  
"If I was able to understand your humor, I would laugh, Edward added, But seriously as my wife pointed out, the more you hold and dote over your child, she will become accustom and spoiled."  
"That's why we never did held Egon and his brother so much."  
"When did you two ever," Egon muddered.  
"What was that?" asked Edward.  
"Nothing Father.  
And the meal taste wonderful Mother."  
For the rest of the meal, everyone ate in silence.

After dinner, Edward had to catch up on work, and Eleanor said she was going to do some reading, but not before taking care of the dishes.  
"We'll take care of that Eleanor, said Jeanie as she and Egon cleared up the table.  
Egon placed Lila in his Mother's arms and said, "Spent some time with grandma and grandpa baby girl."  
"She feels rather large for a child her age," said Eleanor.  
"Does she talk yet?" asked Edward.  
"Not yet, but she can roll over, crawl, hold a bottle, sippy cup, spoon, fork, and she's teething," Jeanie answered.  
"What about standing and walking?"  
"Not yet," Egon answered.


	4. Chapter 4

As the two of them did the dishes, Jeanie said to her husband, "Egon, I'm sorry I as well as everyone else talked you into coming here.  
You didn't tell me that your parents were really that awful."  
"They're not awful, they just have a different way of life than we do," Egon pointed out.  
"Don't tell me you're sticking up for them."  
"I'm not."  
They basically hate me, and they don't want anything to do with our child."  
"Jeanie, that's just their personalities."  
Just then, Edward and Eleanor, who was holding Lila entered the kitchen.  
"She started getting fussy and drooling," said Eleanor, handing Lila to Jeanie.  
"Sorry, as I mentioned earlier, Lila is teething," said Jeanie, as she bounced her daughter in her arms.  
"We just finished the dishes," Egon pointed out.  
Edward and Eleanor looked over the dishes.  
"You must have experience dear," said Eleanor.  
"What do you mean?" asked Jeanie.  
"You must had worked in the food industry to know how to clean dishes the proper way," Edward pointed out.  
Jeanie wanted to tell her in-laws off, but bit her lip and said, "Actually, I've only been a receptionist."  
"In fact, that's how Jeanie and I met, she works for me and the other ghostbusters, Egon added, In fact if you like to hear the story, we.."  
"Oh, you're a type pool girl then," said Eleanor, who inturupted.  
"Simplest form of proffesion," added Edward.  
"Simple proffesion my," said Jeanie who was about to say something colorful, but Egon stopped her, "Actually Jeanie's quite the workaholic and balances motherhood as well.  
The team and myself would be lost without her," he said.  
A smile appeared onto Jeanie's face and mouthed "thank you" to Egon.  
"Do you think you two can wait till tomorrow for telling us this fairy tale story?" asked Eleanor.  
"I'm sure you what to retire yourselves from your trip," added Edward.  
"That's fine,  
We have to give Lila a bath and her teething gel," said Jeanie.  
"Good night Mother, good night Father," said Egon.  
"Good night Egon, Jeanie, Lily," said Eleanor.  
"It's Lila," Jeanie pointed out.  
"Yes Lila," said Edward, as he and his wife left the kitchen.

A short time later, Egon and Jeanie headed upstairs as well, gave Lila a bath, changed and dressed her for the night, and gave her some teething gel.  
After playing with her for a bit, it was time for Lila to go to sleep.  
Jeanie made a spot for the baby on the bed, a trick Egon showed her from the time he took care of Lila, while Jeanie was in the hospital after donating her kidney to Peter.  
Egon then sang his lalaby to his daughter.  
"Hush little Lila Daddy's here  
Please don't you cry another tear  
I love you so much sweet baby girl  
You and Mommy are my whole world  
I'll always keep you in my heart  
Forever, until the day we part."  
Lila fell asleep in an instant.  
Egon kissed Lila's forehead, placed her into the 'nest' and said "Sleep tight baby girl."  
Jeanie leaned over and kissed Lila as well and said, "Sweet dreams Lila."

After the two got themselves ready for bed, Egon asked as he carefully got on the cot," Jeanie, do you think we spoil Lila?"  
"Of course not, Jeanie answered as she got into bed, then asked, Does this have anything to do with what your parents said to us?"  
Egon didn't answer.  
"I knew it.  
Egon, I may not be a licensed therapist, but judging by what I saw, you never had a relationship with your parents, the way I do with mine, or the way we do with Lila."  
"I guess you can say I want to give Lila what I never had.  
Sure my parents took care of Elon and me, but never really expressed any form of love to us.  
Elon seemed to always act out and pick on me, just to get attention, even if it was for the wrong reason, as for me I just bottled up my feelings."  
Egon couldn't help but noticed that Jeanie was giggling.  
"May I ask what is humorous?" he asked.  
"Sorry Egon, but it's hard to take you serious the way you're lying on the cot," Jeanie chuckled.  
She was right, as due to his height, Egon's legs were hanging over the cot.  
Egon couldn't help but give a slight smile.  
That night, Egon tried his best to sleep, but he had a lot on his mind.  
How much it was a mistake it was to come here, how even after all these years, his parents were still cold, not just to him but to his wife and child, and what was to happen tomorrow when Elon shows up.

Early the next morning, Egon woke up off the cot, feeling slight soreness in his back.  
Since Jeanie and Lila were still sleeping, that gave Egon an opportunity to take a fast shower, shave and get dressed.  
When he returned to the bedroom, Egon, saw that Lila had woken up.  
Seeing his daughter made Egon forget his problems as well as his back pain.  
"Good morning baby girl.  
Did you just get up?" he said picking up Lila and planting a kiss on her face.  
Lila babbled and giggle, which of course made Egon smile.  
"What do you say we let Mommy rest and have some Daddy and Lila time?"  
Lila babbled in response.  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
Egon then changed Lila, dressed her up warmly, placed a jacket on himself, and quietly walked down the stairs holding Lila in one arm and a stroller in the other.  
He quickly made up a sippy cup of formula for Lila, which Egon gave her after placing her in the stroller and the two went outside.  
Egon pushed the stroller around the grounds on the house and pointed out birds and plants to Lila.  
"Are you enjoying the ride?" Egon asked her.  
Lila accidently dropped her empty cup.  
"Oops, you lost your cup.  
Let me get that," Egon spoke.  
He bent down to reach for the cup.  
"Very cute.  
How old?" a voice asked.  
"Thank you she's 5 months old," Egon answered.  
He then looked to see who was speaking to him, and a look of shock appeared onto his face.  
"Elon?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Indeed standing before Egon was his twin brother Elon.  
Elon stood at the same height and had the same body stature, as Egon, not to mention had on a pair of glasses as well. But looked slightly skinnier and had some specks of grey in his dark brown hair.  
And unlike Egon, who was dressed in semi professional attire of a button down shirt and khakis with loafers, Elon was in dark black denim slacks, white sneakers and a dark blue pullover, on top of a red windbreak.  
"Hi Egon," said Elon, as he extended his hand.  
Egon though seemed hesitant.  
Elon held up the palms of his hands and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to buzz up, or give you a noggie.  
I mean it."  
Egon took a deep breath and shook hands with his twin brother.  
"Still give the same tough handshakes, Elon said with a chuckle, By the way, you look good, considering I haven't seen you in nearly 20 years."  
"You to," Egon added.  
"Thanks."

Just then a voice called out.  
"Egon there you are," Jeanie called out as she approached the two Spengler brothers and Lila, I hope you bundled Lila up, it's rather chilly out today."  
"I did," said Egon, indicating the snow jacket, gloves, hat and boots the infant had on, over a pair of black pants and a white sweater that he had dressed her in.  
Jeanie then looked over at Elon and said, "Oh you must be Elon.  
I'm Jeanie, Egon's wife, we spoke on the phone."  
"Yes, it's very nice to you," said Elon.  
And like before with Egon, Jeanie was skeptical about shaking Elon's hand.  
"I could understand why you being standoffish at me, said Elon, Egon must have told you about all I did to him when we were kids.  
The teasing, the bullying, the tickle tourtures, but even though we're twins, it's a thing that the older one picks on the younger one."  
Jeanie looked at Egon and said, You never told me you were the younger one."  
"Only by two minutes and 15 seconds," Egon pointed out.  
"Those days are over, I'm a changed person.  
Really."  
Jeanie could see that Elon had sincerness in his eyes, and said, "It's OK.  
If Egon is able to put things aside, I can to."  
The two shook hands.  
"Who's the little angle you have there?" Elon asked.  
"This is our daughter Lila," Egon answered.  
Elong knelt beside the stroller and said, "Hi Lila.  
I'm your uncle Elon."  
Lila just looked at Elon.  
"Sorry if she's a little fussy.  
She's teething now," said Jeanie.  
"She's usually good with strangers," Egon added.  
"That's OK, I've been there myself," said Elon.  
"You have kids?" asked Jeanie.  
"Yes, married, kids.  
Three of them to be exact."  
"Will we meet them today?"  
Actually.."  
Before Elon could get in another word, a voice called out to them.  
"Elon, this that you?" said the voice.

Eleanor walked up to the four of them.  
"Elon, I see you have arrived," she said, having the same look of surprise the day before when Egon and Jeanie showed up.  
"Yes I have Mother.  
How are you?" Elon asked, as he tried to give a hug to Eleanor, who backed away.  
"Well, it's good that you came.  
I'm going back in the house, it's cold, she said, By the way, I have breakfast on the table."  
"Thank you Eleanor.  
We'll be right there," said Jeanie.  
Eleanor headed back to the house, without giving a respond to Jeanie, who then took a hold of Lila's stroller, as Elon and Egon followed them back to the house.  
"Don't feel bad, she and Father have been cold to Jeanie and myself.  
Even to Lila," Egon pointed out to his brother.  
"Nothing has changed then" Elon sighed.  
"I'm afraid not."

The two Spengler brothers, Jeanie and Lila were greeted Edward.  
"Elon, I see you have arrived yourself," said Edward.  
"Yes, it's good to see you Father," said Elon, as he tried to shake hands with Edward, who ignored it.  
"Well, now that you're here, we'll eat, then I can talk to you both.  
The six of them went into the dining room ate had breakfast.  
During the meal, Lila was getting fussy again and started whimpering.  
"My poor teething baby," said Jeanie, as she bounced Lila.  
"Just let her cry dear," spoke Eleanor.  
"It's best you her take upstairs," Edward pointed out.  
"Now just wait a..," said Jeanie, who was inturupted by Egon, as he said, "I much as I hate to admit this Jeanie, but I do agree with my parents, especially when we have that important discussion."  
Jeanie couldn't believe what she heard, but had no choice.  
She excused herself from the table, as she took Lila upstairs to the bedroom.

Lila was still fussing as Jeanie placed her into the car seat.  
"I'm sorry sweetpea.  
You get some rest and feel better," said Jeanie, as she gave the baby a kiss, but that didn't help much at all.  
Jeanie let out another sigh, as she took the baby monitor and went back downstairs, to meet Egon, and his family who were sitting in the living room.  
She took a seat next to Egon and Edward began to speak.  
"Now then, my sons, I've asked you to come here because I have something that I'm about to tell you.  
I have cancer," he said.  
A look of concern came on Elon's and Egon's faces.  
Despite that neither of them got along with their Father, they did care.  
Jeanie, who also showed concern asked, If you don't mind me asking, what kind is it?"  
"Pancreatic," Edward answered.  
"The doctor said it could be anywhere from 3 months to a year," added Eleanor, who looked somber than normal.  
"To live?" asked Elon.  
"Yes, Edward respond, having no emotion in his voice at all as he went on speaking, "Anyway, I will be retiring from my job at the end of the month.  
I have asked the supervisor at the labs and he has given the approval."  
"The approval for what?" Egon asked.  
"For the two of you to work in my place."  
The two brother couldn't believe what they just heard.


	6. Chapter 6

"What a minute, you want us to drop our careers, change our lives, move up here and work in your lab?" asked Elon.  
"Well, I need someone to take over my studies and why not you two, after all, you are my sons," Edward answered.  
"Now you call us your sons.  
After all these years."  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
"When were you ever there for us?  
What about the times you and Mother left us home alone to go on your business trips, especially the one when it was our 10th birthday.  
Wait I retract that, that was one of our better birthdays.  
And let's not forget all the critiquing of or school work, our career choices, and even my own children.  
"Not to mention how you never once told us you were proud of us for any high accomplishment were mastered, and the punishments were had to endure," said Egon.  
"We thought what you were going to say that you were making an amends for all you did to us.  
I guess I was wrong," added Elon.  
"You mean apologize? asked Edward, Apologize for what?  
For paying and sending you two to the best schools, for putting a roof over your heads, for giving you what you needed.  
If anything you should be apologizing to me!  
For embarrassing me!"  
"What do you have to be embarrassed for!" snapped Elon.  
Because you both threw your intellenegce down the drain!  
I mean, you be embarrassed to if your one son wasted his time chasing ghosts for a living, and another one who spends his days collecting dirt and tree sap and has a retard for a child!"  
"Edward," said Eleanor.  
"YOU DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT MY SON THAT WAY!" screamed Elon.  
Egon looked in shock, he never heard his brother snap at anyone like that before.  
Jeanie had the same expression on her face as well.  
"Elon, lower your voice," said Eleanor, who sounded annoyed.  
"Sticking up for Father as always." said Elon.  
"Don't speak to your Mother like that.  
Just because you don't live here anymore, you still have to abide to my rules when you come.  
The both of you!"  
Just then, a sound came through on the baby monitor.  
It was Lila, who was crying.  
Egon got up from the couch.  
"Where do you think you're going?" said Edward.  
"My daughter needs me.  
And unlike you, I'm going to be there for her," Egon answered.  
"What does that suppose to mean?"  
"You very well know."  
And Egon headed up the stairs.

When he made it to the bedroom, he found Lila in the car seat and crying.  
It was the loudest Egon ever heard his daughter cry.  
Even when Lila needed a changing, or was hungry she never made that loud of a sound.  
"Shhh, it's OK baby girl, Daddy's here," said Egon, as he took Lila out of the car seat.  
He then checked to see if she needed to be changed, which she didn't.  
Egon then took notice of her mouth.  
"You've got a tooth coming in.  
I bet it really hurts doesn't it?" he said.  
Egon placed Lila on the floor, went to her diaper bag, reached his hand inside and took a box of medicine.  
It was teething medicine.  
He opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid into a measuring spoon.  
But Lila, who was still crying, turned her head away.  
"Lila, you have to take this.  
It's going to make you feel better," said Egon.  
He tried a few more time, but Lila wouldn't open her mouth.  
Feeling frustrated, Egon placed the spoon of medicine onto the car seat, and took another item from the diaper bag.  
It was a baby book Dana had given him and Jeanie before Lila was born.  
Egon skimmed through the book, until he got to the chapter about teething.  
There was a part in the book of messaging the baby's hands and feet to sooth teething and crankiness.  
"Worth a try," spoke Egon.  
Lila was still crying, and had tears running down her face, was kicking her legs as Egon removed her boots and socks.  
"Don't worry baby girl, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, assuring his daughter.  
Egon took a deep breath and placed his thumbs onto Lila's soles.  
She then made another sound.  
Not crying or screaming but laughing.  
Not just baby giggles but a regular laughing sound.  
Egon removed his fingers, and Lila whimpered again, placed his thumbs back and Lila laughed again.  
He then rubbed her feet gently, causing Lila to laugh some more.  
"Seems like you're a bit on the ticklish side, aren't you baby girl?" Egon said to Lila with smile on his face.  
Since Lila had her mouth open while laughing, it gave Egon an opportunity to give her the medicine, as her placed the spoon by her lips and she drank it.  
"What a good girl," he said, as Egon wiped the medicine on Lila's face with a cloth.  
He then went back to messaging or rather now tickling Lila's feet, just for the fun of it.  
Lila by now was fully laughing.  
Egon wiggled both sets of Lila's toes as he recited "This little piggy", while Lila's laughter rang out in the room.

Back downstairs, Jeanie was still sitting with Edward, Eleanor and Elon.  
"As I have mentioned before, Egon coddles that child too much," said Edward.  
"At least you tried your best to let her be dear.  
But this is your first, you'll do better with the second," said Eleanor.  
That made Jeanie snap.  
"For you information dear, Egon and I can not have any more children.  
A few months back I donated a kidney to a friend and co-worker of Egon's and the doctor told me having another baby could put me at risk," she said.  
Edward and Eleanor were slightly back by what Jeanie had said.  
Jeanie herself got up off the couch and said before heading upstairs, "Now if you would excuse, I'm going to check on my daughter," leaving both Edward and Eleanor who were still in shock, while a small smile appeared on Elon's face  
Jeanie stood in the doorway of the bedroom, as she watched Egon finish the last verse of the nursey rhyme, which including fully tickling Lila's feet, causing their child to laugh ever more so.  
Jeanie found herself smiling at the slight and wished she had her camera on her.  
"I see somebody's feet are ticklish, just like her Daddy," she said.  
Egon looked to see Jeanie.  
"She has a tooth coming in and this was the only way I can get her to take medicine," said Egon, as he placed Lila's socks back on.  
Jeanie knelt beside Lila and said, "Daddy really made you laugh, didn't he sweetpea?"  
Lila babbled and giggled.  
Jeanie turned to Egon and said, "By the way, I think we better start packing."  
"How come?"  
Because after what I said to your parents just now, they're most likely going to ask us to leave."


	7. Chapter 7

Egon looked at Jeanie in surprised.  
"What exactly did you say to them?" he asked.  
"They made another comment about coddling Lila and that what we're doing was a first time parent mistake and we can get it right when we have another baby, then I threw it back at them explaining that because of my surgery, I can't have anymore children," answered Jeanie, reffering to giving her kidney to Peter.  
"And you should have seen their faces," a voice said from the doorway.  
Jeanie and Egon saw Elon standing before them.  
"I hope I'm not inturupting anything," said Elon, as he entered the bedroom.  
"Nothing except for the fact that we're about to get ready to leave, to before your parents ask us to," Jeanie answered.  
"Right now, they're both pretty much tongue tied.  
Jeanie, you we're not afraid to stick up to them."  
"I wanted to say something yesterday, but held back for Egon's sake."  
"You did a great job yourself Elon," Egon added.  
"I mean it, said Elon, who eyes began to fill with sadness as he said, Like you Egon, Father wasn't happy by my career choice when I told him I wanted to go into enivorimental science.  
Hopping to make him happy, I applied to his school he graduated and worked for, which was fruitless in fixing a relationship, though Mother did tolerate it but she still always took his side.  
I met my wife Celine during an internship, she's French Canadian.  
I took her home and introduced her to Mother and Father, who of course weren't to thrilled about the relationship.  
We wanted to get married, but knowing that Mother and Father wouldn't come to the wedding we semi-eloped to Canada and got married in front of her family, who has always been wonderful and supported, especially with the kids.  
Celine and I have three, two sons and a daughter.  
Michael, who is 11 and very much into hockey and girls."  
Elon chuckled a bit before, he went on speaking, "Renee is 14, loves animals and wants to become a vet, and there's Adam are oldest is 17, he has Down Syndrome.  
Needless to say, Father and even Mother were unhappy by this, they actually blamed Celine and I for his birth, and wanted nothing to do with him  
So we moved to Canada peremantly.  
If only they got to know Adam.  
He's a bright young man and love science, especially underwater and sea life and works at the local aquarium.  
Everybody there loves him.  
Adam is the reason I've become a better person.  
Let's face it, I was always a bit of an asshole, Celine knew it and put up with it.  
But Adam, made me a change person.  
If only Mother and Father would give him a chance."

A great deal of sadness fell over Elon.  
"I'm sorry Elon that happened to you Elon," said Egon.  
"It is a shame what you had to put up with," Jeanie added.  
"Thank you.  
Celine's family have been there for us.  
Not to mention Adam has wonderful teachers, said Elon, Egon, I want to apologize for my behavior towards you during our childhood.  
I know you believe I did it for attention, which you're right, but also you were an easy target to pick."  
"Thank you," Egon replied with a sarcastic tone.  
"One of the other reasons I picked on you was I was jealous.  
You knew what you wanted and I was envy for it.  
All the teachers in school praised you and I felt I always was left behind.  
In fact you did, when you kept moving up a grade or two.  
And that hurt.  
It hurt when the teachers would say to me, "Why can't you be more like your brother?"  
"Elon, I had no idea you felt that way.  
Perhaps all these years of ignoring my feelings made me neglect the feelings of others as well, including you,  
I'm sorry Elon," said Egon.  
"No hard feelings.  
And I'm sorry to."  
"Apology accepted."  
Elon extended his hand, but Egon refused it.  
Instead, he surprised his brother with a hug.  
"Wow, I never thought I see the day that my brother would hug anyone," said Elon.  
"You're not the only one who's changed," spoke Egon.

Just then, Lila began to make sounds.  
"What is it Lila?" Jeanie asked.  
"Daddy," Lila spoke.  
Egon looked in amazement, knelt down beside Lila and asked, "Did you just say Daddy?"  
"Daddy," Lila said once more.  
"Baby girl, you said your first word."  
Egon picked up Lila and held her in his arms.  
"Almost 5 months old and you said your first word," he said, before planting kisses on her face.  
"Daddy," Lila said again through giggles.  
"Say Egon, didn't you tell me once started talking at that age," Jeanie asked.  
"As a matter of fact yes," Egon answered.  
"I wonder if she can say anything else," Elon added.  
"Mama," said Lila, reaching out for Jeanie.  
"You just said Mama," said Jeanie.  
"Mama."  
Jeanie then took Lila into her arms and said, "Sweetpea, you're talking."  
"Mama, Daddy.  
Mama Daddy," Lila said again, as she clapped her hands.  
"She's quite the little girl you've got there," said Elon.  
"Everyday she surprises us learning something new," said Jeanie.  
"Neither Jeanie nor I can't imagine our lives without her," Egon added.  
"That's what happens when you first lay eyes on them the day they're born, it's all different," said Elon.  
"Egon actually cried twice the moment he held Lila," Jeanie pointed out.  
"How about that?  
I can't remember the last time I saw you cry," Elon said to his brother.  
"I think it was that dog incident," Egon answered, reffering to the event her told Jeanie that happened to him as a child.  
"That's what the neighbor had told us," said a voice.  
Elon, Egon and Jeanie looked up to see Eleanor standing at the doorway.  
"Elon, Egon, your Father wants to see both of you in his office now," said Eleanor.  
"You go ahead, I have to change Lila," said Jeanie, as she noticed a look on the baby's face.  
As Jeanie took several items out of the diaper bag for Lila, Elon and Egon followed Eleanor out of the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

As the three entered the home office, Elon, Egon and Eleanor for Edward seated at his desk.  
"Take a seat you two," Edward said to his sons, who did just that.  
Egon and Elon then waited for what their Father had to say.  
Within seconds, Edward began to speak.  
"When you were both about six months old, I ran neurological testing done on you.  
You both developed physically at the same rate, mentally and emotionally however your test ranges were opposite.  
Elon, you reached your milstones at the exact times, however Egon, it seems your brain developed faster than normal as at that time you were already hit milstones earlier than expected including talking, holding utensils, and even walking.  
After running several more tests, you both proven to be healthy and test concluded that Egon you were in the higher percentage range, Elon, you were in the higher average range," said Edward.  
"Father if you don't mind me asking, what is the point of this story?" asked Elon.  
"The point is, since you two were almost at the same IQ title, I decided it was now the best time to prep you to become my successors and I remained taking these tests every 6 months for development checks."  
"So basically, you didn't see us as your children but geunie pigs."  
Elon was about to get up and leave, but was stopped by Egon.  
"Hold it Elon, he said, as Egon turned to their Father and asked, "We'll stay assuming you have more to say."  
"If not, the both of us are leaving," Elon pointed out.  
"I do have more so to say, said Edward as he went on, Egon, I couldn't help but hear over the baby monitor of you talking with your child, making her laugh.  
Is she always this happy?"  
"Yes, Jeanie and I have been blessed with a happy baby.  
Lila rarely cries unless something is upsetting her, like her teething at the moment."  
"And I also heard she started talking.  
How advance is she for her age?"  
"Very much so.  
Lila is crawling, using a sippy cup, can eat with utensils, rollover, she knows her name and now she can talk."  
"Have you done any testing on her?"  
"No, and I never will preform any test on Lila anytime soon.  
No matter how fast her development is, or where she stands at her age, she's my child and I love her with all my heart."  
"That's the same way I feel about Michael, Renee, and especially Adam.  
You didn't even give him a second glance the day he was born.  
You just only assumed how he would turn out.  
But let me tell you, if you saw him today, you would regrate never giving him a chance," said Elon.  
"You alienated us, and even your own grandchildren.  
But if you're going to teach us and the rest of the family like one of your science experiments, I guess we have no choice but to leave."  
Just then, a voice called out.  
"Egon, come quick!" said the voice.  
It was Jeanie.  
Egon jumped off the couch and raced out of the room.  
Elon and Edward followed him.

Egon returned to his bedroom.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"It's Lila, she's standing up!" Jeanie answered.  
Sure enough, Lila was standing up, on somewhat wobbly legs, gripping on the car seat for balance.  
"I just finished changing Lila and was throwing away the soiled diaper and items, and went I came back to the room, that's how I found her.  
"You standing up all by yourself baby girl," said Egon as he knelt by his daughter.  
Lila tried to take a step as she removed her hands from the car seat, but was about dropped to the floor.  
Instead of crying as he and Jeanie expected, Lila just clapped and laughed.  
"You're just full of giggles right now, are you?" Jeanie asked Lila as she took her tiny hands.  
"Mama," said Lila.  
"The important thing is you tried.  
But don't worry, you'll get there baby girl," Egon said to his daughter, before planting a kiss on her face.  
"Daddy," said Lila, as she wrapped her arms around Egon's neck, and nuzzled her nose with his.  
"She laughs just like you did," said a voice.  
Egon and Jeanie looked up and saw Elon, as well as Eleanor and Edward standing in the doorway.

"We wanted to see if everything was OK," said Elon.  
"Lila can stand up now," said Jeanie.  
"Learning how to talk and stand in one day.  
Quite incredible," Egon added, who turned to his family and said, When did you ever hear me laugh?  
Other that those tortures I got from Elon."  
"Sorry once again," said Elon.  
"I was actually reffering to when I did those tests.  
I checked your reflexes by poking your soles.  
Elon responded with a jerk, but didn't even crack a smile, you however Egon did jerk not to mention laughed at the slightest touch.  
That continued on all into childhood."  
"In case you're wondering if I ever grew out of that, I have not, said Egon, But that's OK.  
If I have to deal with this flaw so be it."  
"And it seems Lila has inherited it as well," said Jeanie.  
"Egon, Jeanie would it be alright if we can hold our granddaughter," Eleanor asked.  
Egon and Jeanie were shocked to hear that statement, especially for the fact that it was the first time Edward and Eleanor really took notice of Lila.  
"But you told us holding Lila so much would spoil her, said Jeanie.  
"After hearing what Elon said, Edward and I missed that opportunity," said Eleanor.  
"Please, this could be my only chance of seeing a grandchild," said Edward.  
Jeanie placed Lila into Edward's arms.  
"Hello there Lila, I'm your grandfather, but you can call me pop-pop if you want," Edward said to Lila, who instantly cooed.  
"And I'm your grandmother, but you can call me nana," said Eleanor.  
"Pop-pop Nana," said Lila.  
"What is her full name?" asked Edward.  
"Delilah Isabelle,  
But we just call her Lila for short.  
We named her after my grandmothers," Jeanie answered.  
"It means night beauty and devoted to god in Hebrew."  
"Yes it does," said Egon.  
"It's perfect, because she is beautiful," said Edward.  
"A little doll indeed," Eleanor added.  
"Can I hold her to?" asked Elon.  
"Of course," Jeanie answered.  
Edward handed Lila to Elon.  
"Elon," said Lila.  
"She knows my name," said Elon.  
"Of course, you're her uncle," said Jeanie.  
Elon then lifted Lila over his head, then back down and up again causing the baby to giggle.  
"Uh Elon, I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Egon.  
"I know it's been awhile since I held a baby, but don't forget, I've done it 3 times," said Elon, who then received an unpleasant surprise as Lila spat up on his shirt.  
"I better clean her up," said Jeanie as she took Lila from Elon's hands.  
"I'll get you some club soda to take the stain out," said Eleanor.  
"I'll let you borrow a shirt," said Edward.  
Egon handed his brother a tissue.  
"Thanks," spoke a now embaraased Elon.  
"Don't feel bad.  
When I did it to Lila, she covered my hair," said Egon with a chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward handed a shirt of his to Elon, who then thanked his father and disappeared to go change.  
He returned a few moments later, wearing his Father's shirt, tucked into his jeans.  
Jeanie had cleaned up Lila and put her in fresh clothes as well.  
The rest of the day was spent getting to know each other again.  
Elon and Egon told stories their jobs, meeting their wives, showing off pictures and bragging about their children.  
Not to mention playing with Lila.  
For the first time in ages, Elon and Egon not only enjoyed being around their parents, but it felt like a real family.

Later that night, after dinner Edward, Eleanor, Elon, Egon and Jeanie were back in the living room talking.  
But not before Jeanie and Egon put Lila down for the night, and despite the fact a rainstorm was taking place outside, the infant was sleeping through it.  
The subject of the conversation was Edward's cancer.  
"Father if you don't mind me asking, are you taking any medication or seeking treatment?" asked Elon.  
"When I was first diagnosed, the doctor put me on chemotherapy and medication, trying to decrease the amount of cancer or at least keep it from spreading," Edward answered.  
"Has it helped you?"  
"So far, the cancer hasn't spread anymore.  
In fact, I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow."  
"Do you mind if we come with you?" Egon asked.  
While he and Elon expected their Father to say no, they were surprised when Edward told them, "I would appreciate tht very much.  
Thank you."  
"Not that it's any of my business, but how did you find out about your cancer?" Jeanie asked.  
"About a month ago.  
I was giving a lecture at the university when I passed out afterwards.  
A few of my co-workers drove me to the hospital as a precaution.  
The doctors ran a few tests and I figured that I was dehydrated, or I was coming down with a virus.  
Unfortuntly, when my primary care physician received the results of the tests, it was indeed pancreatic cancer.  
It's in stage three, judging by the size of the tumor," Edward answered.  
"I'm very sorry to hear that."  
"Thank you Jeanie, I'm hoping that the chemo and medication is helping me.  
The specialist my physician recommended me to said that once the tumor shrinks, he can remove it by surgery."  
"What about your work?" asked Egon.  
"Right now, nobody at the university knows about the cancer.  
I've told them I needed time off to work on a personal project."  
"Let's hope for the best," said Jeanie.  
"Thank you Jeanie, we really appreciate that," said Eleanor, who's kindness shocked Jeanie herself.  
"You're welcome," Jeanie said with a smile, and was surprised to see Eleanor give her a small smile back.  
Since he had an early appointment, Edward excused himself to go upstairs to bed.  
"Good night everyone," said Edward.  
"We'll see you all in the morning," Eleanor added.  
Jeanie and Egon headed to his room, while Elon went to his own.  
That night, while his wife and daughter slept, Egon couldn't.  
Not because the cot was uncomfortable, but the deep concern he had for his Father.

The next morning after breakfast, the six of them headed to the city, which was about less than an hour away to take Edward to his doctor's appointment.  
Fortentley the office was on the main level, so Edward would not have to walk much with his condition.  
Also thankfully, the doctor's office was rather quiet that morning and Edward had the first appointment, so he didn't have to wait long.  
Although Jeanie had planned on staying in the waiting room with Lila, but was invited to join in on the meeting by Eleanor, as she said they were family.  
Jeanie was touched by the statement.  
Edward and Eleanor sat in two chairs in front of a desk, while Elon, Egon and Jeanie took the chairs on the side of the room.  
When the doctor, a gentleman who appeared to be the same age as Edward and Eleanor entered the room, Edward introduced his family.  
"Dr. Paul Anderson, you remember my wife Eleanor.  
These are my sons, Egon and Elon, my daughter in-law Jeanie and my grand-daughter Lila."  
Elon and Egon smiled as did Jeanie as for the first time since their visit, Edward enknoledged them as family.  
"Eleanor, nice to see you again.  
And a pleasure to meet the rest of you," said the doctor as he shook hands with Elon, Egon and Jeanie, who had Lila in her arms.  
Dr. Anderson then took a seat, opened a folder and scanned over the paperwork.  
After a few moments, Dr. Anderson looked up and said, "Edward, I have some good news and some bad news."  
Everyone waited for what the doctor had to say.  
"The good news is, according to your most recent lab and tests results, the chemotherapy and medication is preventing the cancer from spreading to other parts of your body.  
However, the size of the tumor has remained the same.  
Unfortuntly because it has not decrease in size, we can not operate."  
A somber feeling feel over the room.  
"Isn't there any other options?" asked Elon.  
"We can increase the amount of medication, but not the chemotherapy, as the side effects can be more harmful than the cancer itself, answered, Of course, this is entire up to Edward."  
"I'm willing to try it," Edward answered.  
"Very well then.  
We'll increase the dosage, and keep the chemotherapy at the same amount, and we'll take it from there when your next appointment is in 3 weeks."  
"Will do.  
Thank you doctor," said Edward as he shook hands with the physician.  
No one said a word as they exited the doctor's office and waiting room.  
Although it had been slightly overcast earlier, a gentle drizzle fell from the sky, when everyone exited the building and headed to the can, but changed to a downpour by the time they arrived back at the house.


	10. Chapter 10

During the car ride, not one person said a word, and that was the same case back at the house.  
It was Jeanie who broke the silence.  
"I'm going to get a drink for Lila and put her down for a nap," she said.  
"I have to run out and pick up my medicine," Edward pointed out.  
"Allow me Ed, the rain has basically stopped now," said Eleanor.  
And she was right, as the downpour had ended and was now a light sprinkle.  
"We may get another storm dear, I'll come with you," said Edward.  
"Why don't I pick it up?" asked Egon.  
"I'll go with you," said Elon.  
"Are you sure?" asked Eleanor.  
"Positive," Elon replied.  
"No trouble at all," Egon added.  
"Thank you boys," spoke Eleanor.  
"I really appreciate that," added Edward.  
As the two brothers headed to the door, Egon suddenly felt a slight pain in his lower leg.  
"Ow," he gritted through his teeth.  
"Egon, are you alright?" asked Eleanor.  
"We couldn't help but notice that you're walking with a slight limp," said Edward.  
"I'm fine.  
It's nothing to be concerned about.  
My left ankle occasionally acts up when the weather is lousy.  
The result of a ghostbusting injury," Egon answered.  
"Plus the doctor told him to rest it for a week and two days later, was back on the job, which I yelled at him for that," Jeanie said, giving her husband a mock glare.  
"I know, my own fault," said Egon, who was slightly blushing.  
"Why don't you stay at home and rest your ankle Egon," Eleanor suggested.  
"Can we get you anything for the pain?  
And ice pack, aspirin?" asked Edward.  
He expected his parents and Elon to make a comment, or a wise crack remark but instead, Egon was surprised by the concern his family had for him.  
"Thank you, but I'm fine.  
I don't want anyone making a big fuss about it," said Egon.  
"It's no trouble at all Egon.  
I'll get the ice pack," said Edward.  
"And I'll drive you Mother to get the medicine," Elon said to Eleanor, before saying to Jeanie, Since Egon's going to rest his leg, you can let Lila take her nap in my room."  
"Thank you Elon, but I don't want to put you out," said Jeanie.  
"I insist."  
"Thank you."  
Jeanie made up a bottle of water for Lila, while Edward got the ice pack for Egon.  
Afterwards, the three headed upstairs.  
"Daddy's going to get some rest to Lila," said Jeanie.  
Egon sang his lalaby to Lila, as she fell asleep in his arms.  
"It always does the trick," said Egon as he went into his bedroom and Jeanie, with a now fully sleeping Lila entered Elon's room.  
After placing an extra pillow on the bed to use for his leg, Egon removed his footwear and lied down on the bed, with his ankle on the pillow and the icepack on top.  
He looked up at the ceiling for a few moments, despite the fact Egon had removed his glasses, closed his eyes, and for the first time since his visit, fell fast asleep.

Egon was in a deep sleep, when he suddenly felt a very soft touch on his bare soles.  
He muffled a few bits of laughter, before it finally slipped from his lips.  
"Hehehehehehahahahahahahaha,ELON, IF THAT"S YOU..HAHAHAHHAHAHA!...YOU"RE IN BIG TROUBLE!HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
I'M SERIOUS!...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Egon yelled in between bouts of laughs.  
But to his surprise, when Egon woke to see that the culprits responsible for his laughter were Jeanie and Lila, who were standing at the foot of the bed, tickling him, but instantly stopped.  
"Looks like Daddy's awake and he was laughing more than you did sweetpea," Jeanie said to Lila, who giggled at her father's expense.  
Egon managed to get his laughter under control, and moved his legs off the bed, but not before removing the icepack.  
Jeanie and Lila sat next to him and asked," How's the ankle?"  
"A bit better now," Egon answered.  
I brought you some water and aspirin while Lila was sleeping, but you were to."  
"Thank you."  
"Thank your Father.  
We wanted to bring them to you, but I let him rest."  
Egon was touched by his Father's gesture.  
"I'll do that, but first," said Egon, as he took Lila into his arms and asked her in a mock stern tone," Now Lila, did you tickle Daddy, uh, did you tickle my feet?"  
"Daddy," Lila said with a giggle, as she wrapped her arms around Egon's neck and nuzzled her nose to his, looking at him with her big brown eyes.  
"Oh I see what you're doing.  
You're trying to get cute with me, aren't you baby girl?" Egon asked.  
"Is it working?" asked Jeanie.  
"It is," said Egon, who turned to Lila with a smile and said, I'll let you off this time.  
Only because you're very cute.  
But next time, I'll have to tickle it out of you.  
Because you laugh as much as I do.  
OK?"  
Egon planted a kiss on Lila's face, who responded with saying "Daddy."  
"No, I still think you're worse that Lila," said Jeanie, But you both have very cute laughs.  
"Very funny," said Egon, as he and Jeanie kissed.

Egon took the pills and washed them down with a glass of water.  
Just then, someone appeared at the doorway.  
It was Elon.  
"Hey, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time.  
Just wanted to see how your ankle was feeling?" Elon asked, as he entered the room.  
"It's feeling much better than earlier thank you," Egon replied.  
"Elon," said Lila.  
"Hi Lila.  
I see you're up and at a great time.  
Nana and Pop-pop said that have a surprise for you."  
"I wonder what it can be," said Jeanie.  
"Elon, do you mind taking Lila for a few moments.  
I have to talk to Jeanie in private," said Egon.  
"Not at all, said Elon, as he took Lila into his arms and said, "Come on munchkin.  
Let's go see Nana and Pop-pop."  
The two then left the room. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Jeanie, I've been thinking," said Egon, as he was putting his socks back on.  
"Thinking about what?" Jeanie asked.  
"About bringing my parents to New York."  
"For a visit?  
That would be great Egon, but I'm not sure now with your Father's health."  
Egon had slide his shoes back on and was tying them, when he said, "I mean for him to see a doctor.  
Many of the specialist for his cancer are located in the city.  
Maybe we can get an appointment, and hopefully another opinion, or better treatment."  
Jeanie took his hand and said, Egon, I know that you want to help your Father, despite what you two went through in the past.  
But you have to know what he wants before jumping into anything."  
"I suppose you're right."  
"However, if you do want them to come, maybe say something during dinner."  
"OK, I'll do that."  
The two then left the room and went to meet the rest of the family downstairs.

Jeanie and Egon found Elon, Eleanor, Edward and Lila in the living room.  
Lila was sitting on Edward's lap, and clutching a stuffed animal, which was a dark brown colored rabbit.  
"Sweetpea is that your surprise from Nana and Pop-pop?" Jeanie asked.  
"Mama, bunny," Lila tried to pronounce her new toy, that she showed her parents.  
"That's right, it's a bunny rabbit."  
"What do you say to Nana and Pop-pop?" Egon asked.  
Lila tried her best to say thank you, or rather babbled it.  
"You're very welcome Lila," said Edward, as gave his grand daughter a kiss, who gave him one in return.  
"Let Nana hold her," said Eleanor as she took Lila in her arms.  
Lila then gave her a kiss as well.  
"As you can tell, Lila's very affectionate," said Jeanie.  
"That's because she has a Mommy and Daddy who love her so much," said Eleanor, who then noticed a look on Lila's face.  
"Jeanie, Egon do you mind if I take Lila upstairs to change her?"  
"That's OK Eleanor I got it," said Jeanie.  
"It's no trouble at all."  
I'll show you where the items are."  
"Thank you."  
While Jeanie and Eleanor took Lila upstairs, Elon, Egon and Edward remained in the living room.

Though it had been sometime that she changed a baby, Eleanor cleaned up Lila and placed a new diaper on her with ease.  
"What a good girl you are, Eleanor said to Lila, And what a cute little tummy you have.  
Your Daddy had one to when he was your age."  
"And I think he's getting it back again.  
He needs to lay off the twinkies and crunch bars," said Jeanie, which made not only her but Eleanor laugh.  
"Yes, Egon did always have a sweet tooth.  
He and Elon used to hide stashes of candy around their rooms and every time I find them while cleaning or bringing up laundry, they would find a new place to hide it," said Eleanor, who was dressing Lila.  
Afterwards, she took the infant in her arms and said, There now,you're all clean."  
"Nana," said Lila.  
As she bounced Lila in her arms, Eleanor turned to Jeanie and said, "Egon really has changed.  
And I thank you for that.  
Your warmth and kindness has brought a side of him I haven't seen in possibly ever."  
Jeanie was in shock by those words, but manage to say, "You're welcome Eleanor.  
But Egon didn't change overnight.  
It took quiet sometime.  
Years even.  
And it wasn't just me, it was his fellow ghostbusters.  
But after Egon and I wed and when Lila was born, he brought out this softer side a playful side that even I never knew was there.  
He tries to act all serious with his fellow ghostbusters, but the second he sees Lila, he's all gushy.  
In fact, during my recovery from donating the kidney to his co-worker, Egon did everything for Lila.  
Changed, fed, bathed, dressed, and sang her to sleep."  
"That is a very sweet song he sings to her.  
I've heard it the last few nights you've been here."  
"Egon actually made it up himself."  
"You know, Egon and Elon had an older sister," said Eleanor.  
Jeanie was surprised to her that.  
"I never knew that," she said.  
"Right after Edward and I married, I became pregnant.  
It was a very rough delivery.  
The baby was stillborn.  
We named her Lydia after my Aunt, and buried her three days later.  
"Eleanor, I'm so sorry.  
No wonder Egon prefers to call Lila by that name instead of her full name."  
"What is her full name?"  
"Delilah, kind of paying tribute to his sister.  
How exactly did he know about her?"  
"When Egon was 9 years old, he was looking for a book in the attic and found Lydia's birth and death certificates.  
He was furious at us for keeping it a secret from him as if he wasn't part of the family.  
Edward and I had planned on telling him and Elon when they were both 13.  
An age that they would be mature enough to understand a situation like that."  
I know he was upset with us since age 5, after he was attacked by that dog.  
But after finding out about Lydia, it only got worse.  
He basically left home, right after he graduated from high school.  
You see Jeanie, after I got pregnant the second time with Egon and Elon, Edward became obsessed with my health and well-being.  
Not to mention he never got over the heartache of losing Lydia.  
I though maybe after I gave birth, he would calm down, and maybe express his feelings again, however it didn't.  
When Elon and Ego were born, since the time they were not even a month old, he constantly had them checked physically and mentally just to be sure they were perfect and healthy.  
Sure Edward took care of Elon and Egon, gave them what they needed, expect for one thing.  
Love.  
And it's my fault as well.  
I tried to talk sense into Edward, until I finally gave up and they made me withdraw any feelings I had."  
The truth is I don't blame Egon and Elon for leaving home, and it was our own faults.  
In fact, when Edward found out how sick he was, I seriously hope for him to make amends and give our family another chance.  
But he cared more about his work thank anything.  
Since Egon, you and Lila have arrived, you've really opened our eyes to what we have missed."  
If I can be honest with you two Eleanor, I actually wanted to leave the day I arrived.  
I actually had to push Egon to come, he didn't even want to be here at all."

Eleanor then said, "Jeanie, can you forgive me and Edward for our behavior earlier in your visit?"  
"Only if you can forgive me for mine," said Jeanie.  
The two smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Back downstairs, Edward and his sons talked.  
Not about science, math, or anything related to the two subjects, but Edward wanted to know about their own lives and families.  
Elon showed picture of Celine and their children, including a more recent one that was taken at her niece's wedding.  
"What a beautiful family you have Elon," said Edward, looking over the photos.  
"Thank you," Elon spoke.  
As he returned the pictures, a sad look came upon Edward's face.  
"Is something wrong Father?" Elon asked.  
"Looking at those pictures and you and your brother telling me about you families have made me realized how much I've missed out for such a long time.  
Instead of getting to know and spending time with them, I pushed you out of my life because you did something that did not live up to my expectations, or having a child I felt wasn't perfect, or pointed out faults.  
And now that I have this illness with not knowing how much time I have left, it maybe too late."  
"It's not too Father, said Elon, "You've got Egon and I back in yours and Mother's life and you're getting to know one grandchild."  
"And it's not entirely your fault either.  
I've spent my life being angry at you and Mother and even you Elon for all you've put me through growing up that I cut you out of my life, said Egon, It was you Elon, and Jeanie and my friends who talked me into coming here.  
I have to be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to come, but now I'm glad."  
I'm glad to say I have my parents and my brother back into my life and I'm happy."  
"I feel the same way," said Elon.  
"I'm glad I have my sons back, and I couldn't be more proud to say that," said Edward.  
"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?" said Egon, with full emotion in his voice.  
"Me to," Elon added, who also sounded choked up.  
"You're not still mad about the paths we have chosen?"  
"If anything, I'm actually quite proud by how well you both turn out.  
If anything I learned from your visits this week is that I should never had taken you both for granted.  
I lost one child physically, and two emotionally.  
But now I have you both back into your Mother's and my life.  
I'm sorry for everything that happened in the past and I hope you can forgive me?"  
"I forgive you," said Elon.  
"Me to," Egon added.  
"I..I love you both," said Edward, who's voice began to crack.  
Elon and Egon were surprised to see their once cold hearted father become emotional.  
Edward then gave a hug to Elon who said with full emotion in his voice, "I love you to Father."  
Afterwards, Edward turned to Egon, and extended his hand for him to shake it, but instead Egon grabbed his Father for a hug, and said in a raspy voice, "I love you Papa."  
"You haven't called me that since you were a little boy," said Edward, as he held his son tight.  
Egon managed to let go a few seconds later.  
The three Spengler men then found themselves, lifting their glasses and wiping their eyes.  
"It appears to be we've become rather sappy later in life," said Elon with a chuckle.  
This caused not just himself, but for Edward and Egon to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jeanie asked, as she, Eleanor and Lila returned back to the living room.  
"Just enjoying time with my sons," Edward answered.  
"Bunny," said Lila, indicating her new stuffed animal, that had fallen to the floor.  
Eleanor placed Lila down to collect the toy.  
Within seconds of taking hold of the stuffed rabbit, Lila got herself up, as she did the day before.  
This time however, she managed on wobbly legs to take a step, and another and another and another to the couch.  
The family watched in amazement.  
"Lila, you're walking!" said Egon.  
"You can do it sweetpea!" Jeanie added.  
Lila made it to the couch, where Edward was sitting.  
Everyone clapped at the infant's achievement.  
Edward picked up Lila in his arms and said, "Pop-pop is so proud of you sweetie."  
"Pop-pop," said Lila, as she smiled, showing off a newly grown in tooth.  
He then handed Lila to Jeanie and Egon.  
"Mama, Daddy," said Lila.  
"We're very proud of you Lila,  
In one week, you've grown in a tooth, learned how to stand up, walk and talk.  
You really do surprise us everyday," said Jeanie, as she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.  
Egon took Lila into his arms and said to her, "You are learning so much everyday.  
But not matter what happens and how old you get, I'll always love you, my baby girl.  
And I am always going to call you that, even when you're a surly teenager, a grown woman and maybe even an old lady, because that's what you will always be to me, my sweet baby girl."  
Egon planted a kiss on Lila's forehead, as the two nuzzled their noses together.

Later that night at dinner, everyone enjoyed a great Italian meal.  
Besides the stuffed rabbit, Eleanor had gotten a booster seat for Lila, so it would be easy for her to eat at the table.  
"Everything taste great," said Elon.  
"I second that," Egon added.  
"It's a wonderful meal dear," said Edward, said to his wife.  
"I'm glad you like it.  
Jeanie and I worked together making this," said Eleanor.  
Jeanie smiled at her mother-in-law.  
"Mother, Father, I was thinking of this earlier today.  
How do you feel about coming to New York?" Egon asked.  
"Egon, is this for your Father to get a second opinion at one of the hospitals in the city?" asked Eleanor.  
"Originally, I thought about it, but I can't make you go, so I'll let you do what you think is best.  
But what about coming for a visit?"  
"I would like that.  
It will help take my mind off my problems, and I get to spent more time with this little angel," said Edward, indicating Lila.  
"It's funny you should say that Egon, said Elon, The kids have a break from school coming up and Celine and I were thinking about going to New York City ourselves."  
"We can have a family gathering," Eleanor suggested.  
"That's a fantastic idea," said Jeanie.  
"I'll check with my doctor first to see if it's fine for me to travel," said Edward.  
"Terrific," said Egon.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Edward called his doctor, who gave the approval for Edward to travel out of state, as long as it was up to 5 days being away from home, as he was still needing to have chemotherapy, and stayed on his medication routine.  
Eleanor, Egon, Elon and Jeanie were excited to hear the great news.  
It was also bittersweet day as well, not only did Elon had to go back to Canada, but Egon and Jeanie were leaving as well, back to New York.  
To their surprises, Elon and Egon both received hugs from their parents as they were about to leave.  
And although Elon did think he was only going to get a handshake from Egon, to his surprise, he got a hug instead.  
After hugs and safe trip wishes were exchanged, Elon, Egon, Jeanie and Lila left.  
Soon afterwards, Edward and Eleanor began to make their plans for the trip.

Nearly a month later, Edward and Eleanor, along with Elon, Celine, Michael, Renee and Adam came to New York.  
Egon, Jeanie and Lila meet them all at Kennedy airport.  
Though Celine exchanged pleasantries with Jeanie, Egon, Edward and Eleanor, Michael, Renee and especially Adam were a bit quiet and shy about meeting their extended family.  
That is until, the three met their baby cousin, who they couldn't get enough of.  
Michael, Renee, said Lila, as her cousins each took a turn holding her.  
"Let me hold Lila," said Michael.  
"You already held her, it's Adam's turn," said Renee, who was holding Lila, before giving her to Adam, who was hesitate.  
"What if I drop her?" he asked, sounding nervous.  
"Don't worry, just hold her close to you," Egon assured his nephew.  
Once she was given to him, Lila looked up at Adam.  
"Adam," said Lila, as she gave her cousin a big smile.  
"She likes me!" said Adam, which made everyone smile.  
Once the mood was lighten, everyone got a taxi-van.  
Although Egon and Jeanie offered to let their guests stay at the firehouse, since there was plenty of room, Edward, who was now using a cane had to gracioully declined, as going up and downstairs would be too much for him, as well as for Adam, due to heart surgery he had at a young age.  
Not to mention, in case Egon had to go on a call with the other ghostbusters, it would cause slight chaos.  
Once everyone was checked into their hotel, since it was such a lovely day outside, Central Park was the place to go.

They saw the animals at the zoo, which Renee loved, admired the flowers and trees that were in full bloom, and while the adults sat on a nearby bench, they watched the kids have fun in the park.  
Renee, Michael and Adam each took a turn playing with Lila, either helping her down the slide, pushing her on the swing, or held her grabbing the bars on the jungle gym.  
The four even played a game of tag, to which Lila, who was now walking more and faster enjoyed it.  
Though the best part was seeing Lila's face, when she tried ice cream for the first time, and she loved it.  
The rest of the visit was enjoyable, which included a trip to the aquarium, where Adam impressed everyone by telling all sorts of trivia about marine wildlife, taking a boat to the Statue Of Liberty, along with going inside the landmark, visiting the Empire State Building, went ice skating, which Michael was thrilled about, especially meeting two members of the New York Rangers, who gave him autographs, and of course, by the request of the family, getting a tour of the firehouse and meeting the ghostbusters.  
Egon had secretly hoped that both his biologically family and his ghostbuster family would get along, and there would be no clashing, thankfully, everyone hit it off, much to his and Jeanie's relief.  
Funnily enough, on the day Egon gave his family a tour of the firehouse, which was the last day of their visit in New York, the ghostbusters were called to a job.  
After the team got into their uniforms and packed up their equipment, the four member team climbed into Ecto-1.  
"Egon, wait.  
I'm coming with you," said Edward.  
"Father, I rather you not.  
It could be dangerous," said Egon.  
"I just want to see what it is that you do exactly.  
I've only read about it in newspaper articles.  
Please, just this one time only."  
Although he didn't want to risk anything happening to his Father, Egon knew that this maybe the only time Edward could up close what his son's career was all about.  
Egon let out a sigh and said, "You may come along on the ride.  
Normally, we aren't allow, but I'm making an exception.  
Just please stay close by and keep out of danger."  
"I will.  
Thank you son."  
"You're welcome."  
Edward carefully got into the car, while Egon's help, before Winston drove Ecto-1 out of the firehouse to their assignment, which was at a department store.

When the ghostbusters arrived at their destination, the team got out of Ecto-1 and nearly stormed inside the building, with Edward slowly walking behind, keeping himself among the crowd of frighten and curious shoppers and passerbys, as they watched the team chase after a group of class 5 roaming vapors.  
Edward took very much notice of all that was happening, especially the fact that Egon was taking charge of the situation.  
Thanks to his carefully planning and configurations, the ghostbusters were able to capture and trap all 5 ghosts that ran amoke of the store.  
Once the fiasco came to an end, everyone applauded the ghostbusters for what they had done, and to his surprise, Egon saw that Edward was one of the many people.  
Egon's heart felt with pride, for once that not only did his Father approved of his career choice, but that he was proud of his son as well.  
"Thank you," Egon mouthed to Edward.  
Edward just smiled as did Egon.


	14. Chapter 14

After the five of them returned to the firehouse, the ghostbusters showed Michael, Renee and Adam the containment unit in the basement, where the ghosts are trapped.  
All three kids agreed how cool it was.  
Afterwards, a small gathering for dinner took place that also included Dana, Oscar, Peter Jr. and Tabitha.  
Grace, Christopher and Jessica.  
And Jenny.  
Since the kitchen table was too small, they all dined on the main floor, using extra folding tables and chairs.  
During the course of the meal, Edward spoke about how incredible it was to see a paranormal spirit up close and to see it get caught in person.  
"It was actually nothing compare to some of the other cases we've done," said Peter.  
"Just be thankful you weren't here with the Stay puft Marshmallow man.  
It would have been a lot messier," Winston pointed out, as everyone laughed.  
At the end of the dinner, a toast was made to family.

The next day was a rather rough day for the Spengler family as Elon and his family, as well as Edward and Eleanor headed back home.  
"We had such a wonderful time," said Celine.  
"Can we come back to New York soon and spend time with Uncle Egon and Aunt Jeanie again?" Renee asked.  
"Yeah, can we?" Michael added.  
"Please?" Adam spoke.  
"I don't see why not, Elon answered, As long as it's OK with Aunt Jeanie and Uncle Egon."  
"We would love that," said Jeanie.  
"You're all welcome back anytime," Egon added.  
After hugs and good-byes were exchanged, they headed in their own different directions.  
Elon, Celine, Michael, Renee and Adam headed back to Canada, Edward and Eleanor Ill, and Egon and Jeanie went home to the firehouse.  
Egon and Jeanie countinue keeping in touch with the families by making phone calls every other day with Edward and Eleanor and every Sunday with Elon and his family.

A few weeks later, one evening, Egon and Jeanie had just finished giving Lila a bath, when the phone rang.  
"I'll get it," said Jeanie, while Egon put a clean diaper on Lila, followed by a tummy kiss or two, causing the infant to giggle while saying," Daddy."  
Egon was getting Lila into her pajamas, when Jeanie returned to the bathroom and said, "Egon, it's your Mother."  
"Thanks," spoke Egon, as he went to answer the call.  
Jeanie had finished dressing Lila, when she heard Egon's voice called out in concern, "Oh my god!  
When?  
Yes, we're on our way.  
We'll do our best to make in time."  
Once the phone was hung up, Egon returned to the bathroom.  
Jeanie was worried as her husband's face look pale.  
"Egon, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"My Father has taken a turn for the worse.  
He's in hospice care, but he doesn't have much time.  
We have to go," Egon answered.  
He and Jeanie then quickly began to pack bags for themselves and Lila.  
"Egon, Jeanie, is everything OK?" asked Ray, who was standing by the doorway, getting the two's attention.  
"My Father's dying Ray, Jeanie and I have to head back to Ill," Egon answered.  
"Egon, I'm sorry to hear.  
Is there anything I can do?"  
"Can you give us a ride to the airport, if it's not too much trouble?" Jeanie asked.  
"Of course."  
"I appreciate that Raymond," said Egon, who then got Lila to sleep in her car seat, after finishing up with packing.  
If you want, I can watch Lila for you," said Ray.  
"Thanks Ray, but we don't want to be a burden on you," said Jeanie.  
"Plus I want my Father to see Lila one last time," Egon added.  
Once they had everything they needed packed, Egon and Jeanie headed downstairs, placed Lila and the suitcases into the back of Ecto-1 before the two of them and Ray climbed in themselves.  
Ray then drove Egon, Jeanie and Lila to Kennedy airport, hoping they could get a flight and make it in time.  
When the car arrived at the airport, Ray helped Egon and Jeanie with their luggage, as the two were getting Lila situated into her stroller, and said as he got back into the driver's seat, "I'll call Peter, Dana, Winston, Grace, and Jenny to let them know what's going."  
"Thank you Raymond.  
We'll call you when we arrive," said Egon.  
"And thank you again for the ride," Jeanie added.  
"What are friends for.  
Have a safe ride.  
We'll pray for your family," said Ray.  
Egon and Jeanie thanked Ray again before he drove off back to the firehouse.

Luckily for Egon and Jeanie, it was a rather quiet night at the airport, and they were able to get the next flight leaving to Chicago O' Hara, which was in less than an hour.  
Egon made a quick call to his Mother telling her that he, Jeanie and Lila were on the way.  
Eleanor gave an update on Edward that his breathing was getting shallow and that Elon and his family arrived earlier.  
When it was time to board, Egon and Jeanie settled Lila in, before taking a seat for themselves.  
As the plane headed to their destination, which Lila actually slept through Egon hoped and prayed that he would make it on time.

Once they landed, Egon and Jeanie caught a taxi to take them to his family's home.  
When they arrived, Egon paid the driver, and the three made their way to the front door.  
As not to wake Lila by ringing the bell, Jeanie knocked on the door and a very distraught look Eleanor answered.  
"Thank god you made it," said Eleanor, before getting a hug from Egon and Jeanie, who had sleeping Lila in her arms.  
"How is he?" asked Egon.  
"The same as earlier, but having trouble staying awake.  
Eleanor then lead the three upstairs to the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Once Egon, Jeanie, and Lila made it upstairs, Eleanor lead them into the bedroom, where they found Edward, lying in bed, hooked up to an IV in his arm, with oxygen tubes in each nostril, and had a caregiver Anita, a woman in her mid 40's standing next to him.  
Also in the room was Elon, Celine, Michael, Renee, and Adam.  
"Egon, Jeanie, you made it," said Elon.  
"We're here Father," spoke Egon, as he knelt down by the bed.  
"Egon.  
You're here, you came," said Edward, in a low voice and had labor breathing.  
"Yes, and so did Jeanie and Lila."  
Egon did his best to hold back tears, as he took hold of Edward's extremely thin and frail hand, and managed to put on a brave face.  
"I'm going to call Ray and let him know we made it," said Jeanie.  
"Jeanie, may I see Lila?" asked Edward.  
Though she was worried that Lila, who had just woke up, might get scared by Edward's appearance, Jeanie handed the infant to Egon, who held her up to his Father.  
To their surprise, Lila didn't cry or whimper.  
"Pop-pop," she said.  
"Hello angel.  
You're getting so big," said Edward, as her took her tiny hand in his and kissed it.  
"Yes, she's almost 7 months.  
She's talking more, learning her numbers and shapes and loves to blow kisses now, said Egon, as he said to Lila, "Blow Pop-pop a kiss baby girl."  
Lila did just that.  
Edward smiled as did Eleanor who said, "How sweet."  
Jeanie returned to the bedroom and said to Egon, "Ray said that he spoke to the guys and they said to take all the time you need off to be here."  
"I appreciate that much so," said Egon, as Jeanie placed her hand on his shoulder.

All through the night, the family kept vigil over Edward.  
Even as it got late into the hours, Michael, Renee and Adam stayed awake, while Lila fell asleep in Jeanie's arms, but not before being held by Edward, who also gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her what an incredible little girl she was and how much he loved her.  
Edward then told Michael, Renee and Adam just how amazing they were, which made him proud and told them he loved them.  
Jeanie and Celine were next to hear from Edward, who thanked them for giving him wonderful grandchildren and apologized for his cold behavior in the past.  
"It's never too late to forgive," said Celine.  
"And thank you for opening your heart to us," Jeanie added.  
Edward told Eleanor how much he loved her from the moment he met her and apologized for not just keeping his emotions bottled up for so long, but for never expressing his love and feelings for his family.  
"Forgive me Eleanor," said Edward, who was breathing was getting deeper.  
"I forgive you Edward," said Eleanor.  
"I love you with all of my heart."  
"I love you to."  
The two shared a small kiss, as tears fell from their eyes.  
Finally it was Elon and Egon's turn.  
"My boys.  
After all these years, we're a family again," said Edward.  
"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that word to us?" Elon asked.  
"For quite sometime, I bet."  
"Yes."  
"I just want you to know how proud I am of both of you.  
I am no longer ashamed by your life choices.  
It's a shame it took me this long to understand."  
"Don't blame yourself Father, neither Elon nor I took the effort or time to even express ourselves either," said Egon.  
"I was a fool.  
I wanted the best for you two, but I was never able to give you both what you really needed.  
Love, understanding."  
"It wasn't too late Father," said Elon.  
"Although my body is riddled with illness, I feel at ease and at peace now that I have you both here with me," said Edward.  
He then gave each son one last hug, and while Elon wept, Egon who's eyes began to water up held it together.  
"I love you both," said Edward.  
"I love you to Father," said Elon, while he cried.  
"I love you Father," said Egon, who's voice began to crack.

As night soon turned to sunrise, the family stood by the bedside, along with a rabie, who gave Edward his final blessings.  
Once that was completed, Edward had a few words to say.  
"Never turn your back on family.  
Forgive those you care about before it's too late.  
And never be afraid of expressing how you feel.  
It took me a long time to understand all this.  
I'm glad I was able to do so before I would miss that chance.  
Take care of each other.  
Be there for one another.  
And love and understanding is what you should live by.  
I love you all."  
And with that, Edward took his last deep breath of life and closed his eyes.  
He was now gone.  
Michael, Renee and Adam hugged each other as they all began to cry.  
Jeanie comforted an emotional Eleanor, while holding Lila in her arms.  
Meanwhile, Celine consoled Elon, who was crying, as he held his father's now limped hand.  
It was up to Egon to take control of what was happening.  
He called the funeral home to come pick up Edward.  
When the undertakers arrived, Egon lead them up the stairs to the bedroom.  
He then, along with the rest of the family said one last good-bye to Edward before he was taken away to the funeral home to get ready for his service.  
Before they left, Egon told the undertakers that he would stop by later to give them the clothes he wanted his father buried in and to handle the rest of the arrangements.  
While he wasn't overly emotionally like the rest of his family, Egon could feel his heart breaking inside of his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

To take the load off Eleanor's shoulders, Egon took care of all the arrangements for the funeral.  
Thankfully for him, Elon helped out by going through the paperwork that their father had prepared for when he passed.  
Later on in the day, Elon had the task of calling all the relatives, friends and their father's former co-workers to let them know he passed, while Egon dropped off Edward's burial clothes, which was a grey suit, along with the paperwork for the service that was going to be held the following day.

The next 24 hours were full of phone calls, visits from those giving condolences, and meeting with guests who were coming to the funeral.  
The occasion proven to be bittersweet for the Spenglers.  
While it was a very painful and unfortunate time and event, having family and friends around helped them coped better.  
Each member of the household, even the children kept busy with either cooking, cleaning and keep Eleanor, who was very apprectiative calm as possible.  
That night, everyone wrote their own eulogy for what they wanted to say at the service.

The next day was the funeral.  
The family was quite surprised by how many people showed up at the temple.  
They were hoping maybe a dozen mourners would come, but close 150 guests showed up, including family, friends, co-workers, and former students.  
Elon and Egon were quite surprised by the turned out.  
After Elon and his sons, along with Egon took part of playing pallbearers, bringing in Edward's coffin, they took their seats up front.  
Through out the service, in between words from the Rabbi and a song or two from the cantor, a person would share a story about Edward.  
Michael, Renee and Adam spoke a few words as well, as did Celine and Jeanie.  
Eleanor gave a lovely eulogy through her tears about her marriage to Edward, how they stuck together through good times and bad and even brought up that he will now be reunited with Lydia in heaven.  
Elon said a few words himself, though he started choking up as he read about becoming close with his father before his death.  
During these speeches, Egon felt like he was going to loss it, but took several deep breaths and composed himself.  
Jeanie took his hand and asked if he was OK.  
Egong answered by nodding his head.  
Finally, it was his turn to speak.

Egon took to the podium, cleared his throat and said, "First off, I would like to thank everyone for coming today, on behalf of my family.  
As many of you know, I never really had the best relationship with my father.  
I left home at a young age and never look back.  
For years, I never once bothered to get in touch with my family.  
It was all due to the fact that will I appreciate my father and mother giving me a roof over my head and a wonderful education, there was something missing.  
It was love and understanding, which was I turned into the person I became.  
For most of my childhood and adult life, I could never expressed how I felt.  
My heart was ice.  
It wasn't until I met my friends, my co-workers who taught me how to express how I felt.  
Then I met my wife and we had a child and all that changed.  
Within the last few years, I have taught myself to express how I really feel.  
About two months ago when my brother Elon called to say that our parents wanted to see us, I had my doubts on visiting them.  
However, it was my wife Jeanie's suggested that we went and we did.  
I'm glad I did.  
These last few months, have been some of the most wonderful memorable times I've had with my parents and brother in such a long time.  
In fact, ever."  
Egon felt a lump forming in his throat, but countined on.  
"Though the reunion with my father has been cut short, I will forever cherish the time we had.  
I will also live by these words.  
Never turn your back on family.  
Forgive those you care about before it's too late.  
And never be afraid of expressing how you feel.  
It took me a long time to understand all this.  
I'm glad I was able to do so before I would miss that chance.  
Take care of each other.  
Be there for one another.  
And love and understanding is what you should live by.  
Thank you."  
Egon took a deep breath and made his way back to his seat.  
"You did great," Jeanie whispered into his ear.  
Egon mouthed thank you.

After the service, there was a reception in the meeting/banquet hall of the temple.  
Eleanor, Elon and Egon were greeted by just about everyone who attended the service, and thanked them for coming.  
Nearly all the mourners, the cantor and the Rabbi spoke how the family gave wonderful eulogies, but the one Egon gave touched their hearts.  
Though he was feeling somewhat overwhelmed by all the people coming to him, for the first time ever in his life, Egon really felt like a part of his own family.

Egon, Jeanie and Lila, as well as Elon and his family stayed another day after the funeral, to spend time with Eleanor and to help go through a few items in the house.  
The day after that, Eleanor's sister Margo and her husband came to the house to stay.  
"Are you sure you'll be fine Mother?" Elon asked.  
"My co-workers told me I could stay as long as I needed to, Jeanie and I don't have to rush going back to New York," Egon added.  
"It's going to be tough, but I'll pull through.  
And you need to get back to your own lives," said Eleanor.  
She then gave each of her sons a hug and a kiss.  
"You both have a safe trip home and call me when you get there."  
"I will Mother.  
I love you," said Elon.  
"I promise.  
I love you Mother," said Egon.  
"I love you both."  
After giving hugs to each of the grandchild as well as Jeanie and Celine, everyone said good-bye and left.


	17. Chapter 17

Elon and his family drove behind Egon, Jeanie and Lila as they headed for the airport.  
When the eight of them arrived, they sat together until it was time for their flights to depart.  
After many hugs and wishing one another a safe flight, they all went their seprate ways.  
When they arrived back in New York, Egon, Jeanie and Lila took a cab back to the firehouse.

"We're back," Jeanie called out, when she Egon and Lila entered the firehouse, after the taxi dropped them off.  
The three were greeted by not just Winston, Peter and Ray, but by Dana, Oscar, Peter Jr, and Tabitha, Grace, Jessica and Christopher and Jenny, who all took turns giving a hug to Egon and saying how sorry they were for his loss.  
"Thank you everyone," Egon spoke.  
"You're welcome.  
By the way, how are you feeling?" Ray asked.  
"I'm fine."  
"Is there anything we can do for you?" Winston asked.  
"No, that's OK I'm good," said Egon.  
"Have you guys eaten?"  
We've got some leftover Chinese from last night if you're hungry," Peter pointed out.  
"Maybe later thank you.  
I have to go to the lab and catch up on some work," said Egon.  
Before heading upstairs, Grace stopped him and said, "Egon, if you don't feel comfortable talking about this to us, the church Winston, the kids and I attend have a grief counseling center.  
You're more than welcome to go and it may do you good."  
"I'll think about thank you," said Egon as he went upstairs.

Once he did, Jenny said to Jeanie, "I hate to say this, but I think Egon's holding in his grief."  
"I know.  
He's been putting a brave act on for his family, Lila and I.  
The entire time we were up there, he hardly slept or ate," said Jeanie.  
"Well, if he needs us, we'll be here," said Dana.  
"I appreciate that."

Just then, the phone on Jeanie's desk rang, and Jenny answered it.  
"Ghostbusters, she said, Yes of course."  
Jenny jotted something down on a piece of paper.  
"I'll send them right away.  
Good-bye."  
Jenny rang the alarm.  
"What do we have?" asked Ray.  
"Paranormal activity at the Central Park plant Nursery," Jenny answered.  
As Peter, Ray and Winston, were getting ready to go, Egon's voice called out.  
"Wait up," he said, as he slide down the fire pole.  
"Egon, are up to go on a bust with us?" asked Peter.  
"Yea man, you just got back into town, you sure you're not jet lagged?" asked Winston.  
"And specially went you just went through?" asked Ray.  
"I'll be fine.  
I need to keep my mind occupied," Egon answered.  
After kissing their wives and fiancé good-bye, the ghostbusters headed for their assignment.  
When they got to their job, Ray, Winston and Peter were quite surprised to see how focus Egon was, despite all that was going on with him the last several days.

When the team arrived back at the firehouse, Jeanie was back at her desk, as Jenny had to relief her assistant at the book store, Dana had to get the kids home for a nap, and Grace took Christopher and Jessica to the supermarket with her.  
Jeanie had put Lila down for a nap as well, and decided to catch up on paperwork, while the infant slept.  
After putting the class 5 roaming vapors they caught at the nursery, Ray gave Winston a hand at tuning Ecto-1, Peter was going over paint swatches, as he and Dana were planning on redecorating the kitchen and their bedroom, and Egon went back to the lab.  
When Jeanie asked how Egon was on the job.  
"Surprisingly focus," Peter answered.  
"We kept asking if he was OK, he assured us he was fine," Ray added.  
"He's really holding his grief in," said Winston.  
"Well, I'm going to get a sippy cup to Lila, so I'll check on him," said Jeanie, as she got up from her desk and headed up stairs.

Once she got to the bedroom, she saw Lila was waking up from her nap.  
"I see you're awake, sweetpea," Jeanie said to her daughter with a smile.  
"Mama," said Lila.  
Jeanie picked up the child and gave her a drink.  
Just then, there was a sound that came from down the hall.  
The noise sounded like glass shattering.  
"Stay here Lila," said Jeanie as she placed the infant back in the crib.  
Jeanie walked down the hallway and heard a sound coming from the lab.  
She knocked on the door and asked, "Egon?"  
No respond.  
"Egon, is everything alright in there?" Jeanie called again.  
Egon didn't answer.  
Jeanie opened the door of the lab and found next to a broken test tube was Egon, sitting on the ground, with his face buried into his hands.  
He was also making sounds of weeping and heavy breathing.  
"Egon? said Jeanie as she entered the lab, Egon, are you OK?"  
She knelt down to her husband, who removed his hands from his tear stained face, which was also a shade of red, as were his puffy eyes underneath his wet glasses.  
"It's not fair," Egon wept.  
"What's not fair, Egon?" Jeanie asked.  
"After all these years of being apart, I finally got close with my father and he gets taken from me!  
It's not fair!"  
Egon sobbed as Jeanie wrapped her arms around him.  
Though she had seen him cry on many occasion, Jeanie had never seen Egon this emotionally distressed.  
"Egon, the important thing is you got to see him again and he told you he loved you before you lost him," said Jeanie.  
"I know, but I wanted more time!  
This may sound greedy and childish of me to say this but I want him back!" Egon bawled.  
Just then, he stared shaking and his breathing was labored.  
Jeanie rushed out of the lab and screamed to the other ghostbusters, Guys!  
It's Egon! I need help!"  
The three team members raced upstairs to the lab.

They went inside to find Egon in the state he was in.  
"Fellas, what's happening to me?  
Help me!" he wept.  
"Egon, calm down.  
You're having a panic attack," said Ray.  
"This is normal for dealing with grief," Winston added.  
"I got them a lot after my folks passed away," said Peter.  
Winston grabbed a small paper bag for Egon to breath in and out of which he did.


	18. Chapter 18

Egon breathed into the bag for about 10 minutes or so, until he was able to get his breathing under control, while Peter and Ray each took a shoulder to keep him still.  
"Should we call 911 or get him to the hospital?" asked a very concerned Jeanie.  
"Just give him some time," Winston answered.  
Though he did his best to remain calm during the situation, Winston as well as Peter and Ray were shocked to see their usually reserved member in the state he was in.

Eventually, Egon stopped breathing into the bag.  
His shakiness had decreased, but still had tears streaming down his face.  
"I'm sorry everyone.  
I don't know what came over me," Egon wept.  
"It's OK, you're grieving, it's perfectly normal," said Ray.  
"Not too mention you're over tired as well," Peter pointed out.  
"Maybe if you lay down for awhile, you'll feel better," Winston suggested.  
"That's a good idea, said Jeanie, And if you can't sleep, try playing with Lila, that always cheers you up."  
"I actually would like to be alone," Egon spoke with a crack in his voice.  
Jeanie went to take Lila out of the bedroom, as she didn't want to upset her daughter seeing the shape her father was in, while the other ghostbusters helped Egon off the floor and walked him to the bedroom.  
"Jeanie, do you mind if I take Lila over to Jenny's with me tonight, so you can take care of Egon if he needs help again?" asked Ray.  
"That's very nice of you Ray, but I don't want to put you two out," said Jeanie.  
"It's no trouble at all, besides, Jenny and I love spending time with Lila."  
"Thank you.  
I appreciate that.  
Let me get a bag ready for you.  
While Jeanie was doing that, before handing Lila to Ray who took her out of the bedroom, just as Winston and Peter entered with Egon, who was still shaking and crying, as the placed him onto the bed.  
"Thanks fellas," said Jeanie, as she handed the diaper bag to Ray, who was still holding Lila, as she said to her daughter, "Daddy isn't feeling well sweetpea, so you're going to stay with Uncle Ray and Aunt Jenny."  
She gave the baby a kiss and said, "You be a good girl.  
Daddy and I love you so much."  
After Ray, Peter and Winston left, Jeanie went back into the bedroom to check on Egon, who was still sitting up on the bed, helped him into it.  
"Jeanie?" Egon asked, while still weeping.  
"Yes Egon," Jeanie asked as she removed his shoes and socks.  
"When is it going to stop?"  
"When is what going to stop?"  
"The pain.  
I'm hurting all over and I hate it."  
"Everything is going to be OK Egon.  
Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."  
Jeanie pulled the blanket up to his neck, removed his tear stained glasses, kissed her husband on the forehead and said, "Get some rest, Egon."  
Jeanie left the room and turned off the light, as Egon cried himself to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, although he wasn't crying, Egon still felt pain as he rolled out of bed and placed on his glasses.  
He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
His clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them, and his eyes were all puffy and red under his stained glasses.  
He hadn't feel this lousy since the time he had felt guilty after Ray's accident when he got hit by a car saving his life and ended up in the hospital.  
Even after taking a shower, shave and got dressed, Egon still didn't feel right.  
He met Jeanie in the kitchen.  
"Morning," Egon said, who voice sounded scratchy from all the sobbing he did the day before.  
"Good morning, said Jeanie before the two kissed and asked, Are you feeling any better?"  
"Not much," Egon answered.  
He looked to see the high chair was empty.  
"Where's Lila?" Egon asked sounding nervous.  
"She spent the night at Ray and Jenny's.  
He's bringing her home later, Jeanie answered, I wanted you to rest."  
"Alright then."  
"Want some breakfast?"  
"Just coffee thanks."  
Egon made himself a cup and said, "I'm going to the grief counseling center. this morning."  
"I'm proud of you Egon.  
You're taking that step."  
"After what happened yesterday, I need to control myself.  
Suppose Lila saw me in that shape.  
I don't want to scare her.  
"Egon, what happened yesterday was that after bottling up all your grief it flown out of you.  
As the guys said it's normal."  
"It's just all new to me."  
Egon drank his coffee and headed downstairs, along with Jeanie.  
She took his hand and said, Good luck," before giving him a kiss.  
"Thank you," said Egon, as he headed out the door.

A short time later, Peter, Winston and Ray, carrying Lila, arrived at the firehouse.  
After greeting the team and holding Lila back in her arms, Jeanie told them Egon went to talk to the grief counselor.  
Peter, Winston and Ray were glad their team member went.  
As the afternoon approached, Egon, who was wearing sunglasses instead of his regular ones, returned to the firehouse.  
"I'm back," he said in a slightly raspy voice.  
"How did it go?" Jeanie asked as she and the other ghostbusters greeted him.  
"It was pretty rough.  
I think I spent most of the session crying rather than talking, said Egon, as it was evident while changing glasses that his eyes were puffy and red as they were yesterday and this morning, But I'm going back tomorrow for another session."  
"I'm proud of you Egon," said Jeanie.  
"I know it's hard, but eventually it will get easy," said Winston.  
"It did for me," said Ray.  
"Same here," Peter added. 


	19. Chapter 19

Just then, Egon felt something wrap around his leg.  
He looked down to see it was Lila.  
"Daddy," she said.  
He picked Lila up, wrapped her in his arms, nuzzled his nose with hers, and said, "There's my baby girl.  
Daddy missed you so much."  
Lila placed her head onto his chest, and cooed, before he planted a kiss on the top of her head of wavy curls  
For the first time in days, Egon had a smile on his face.  
Lila though had a different look on her face, meaning it was time for her to be changed.  
"I've got it," said Egon, as he took Lila upstairs.

After removing the soiled diaper, cleaned Lila up, put a fresh diaper on her, and got her dressed, Egon lifted her off the changing table.  
"There we go, all clean and happy," he said, bouncing Lila in his arms, causing her to giggle.  
"Bunny," said Lila.  
"Oh you want your bunny.  
Let me get it for you," said Egon, as he took the stuffed rabbit that his parents had given Lila out of her crib, as he handed it to her, which she then held tight in her arms.  
Egon then sat down on the foot of the bed and began to speak to his daughter.  
"I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you baby girl.  
I miss our Daddy/Lila time.  
It's just Daddy's been very sad."  
Egon could feel his eyes watering up, but went on talking.  
"You see Lila, Daddy lost his Daddy.  
"Pop-pop," said Lila.  
"Yes, and I've been feeling heart-broken and hurt by this."  
A few tears trickled down Egon's face.  
I've tried to put on a brave face for everyone, however it only made it worse.  
"But you know, Daddy has spoke to Mommy, your uncles and a person who told me that it's OK to be sad and to cry when somebody you love and care about passes away.  
And the person also told me that when somebody dies, they're still with you.  
Not physically of course, but in another way.  
Pop-pop is now watching over us from where he is now.  
And know he's always be in our hearts."  
Egon wept softly and a few more tears fell from his eyes, but wiped them off  
Lila dropped her stuffed toy to give him a hug, by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his wet face.  
"Thank you baby girl.  
That was just what I needed," said Egon, as a smile returned to his face.  
He got up from the bed, picked up Lila's bunny off the floor and the two went back downstairs.

When the two made it back to the main level, Peter had just gotten off the phone with Dana, who had made the appointment for the carpenter to arrive and Jeanie was doing some paper work, when Ray and Winston arrived with take out for lunch.  
"Pizza's here," Ray called out.  
"Great timing I'm starving," said Peter.  
"For the first time in days, so am I," said Egon.  
He knew he had long way to go while his grieving process, but Egon was in a good place.  
While some days will be better than others, one day Egon would be fine, and another would have crying spells (which happened once or twice while on a ghostbusting job, but thankfully his team members understood), especially on the days when he called his mother to check on her, or he went to the counselor, which went from everyday to every other day and then once a week as he got better with controlling his grief.  
Egon also got better thanks to his family, all three of them.  
Biological (Mother, Elon, and extended relitives), Jeanie and Lila, and team mates/ friends, along with their own families, who were there for him and loved him dearly.

The End


End file.
